Problemas de a monton
by Kunogi Malfoy
Summary: He aqui muchos sucesos... nadie sabe que pasara hoy o mañana, pero aun no ha terminado de terminar un problema cuando otro mas grande aun se ha armado... nadie sabe como terminara todo, o si alguien morira al final... IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos soy yo de nuevo! Que fastidiosa verdad? Bueno… Espero les guste ya que gaste mi vino (?) mi café y mis ojos a las 2 de la madrugada haciendo esto! Si no les gusta díganmelo plis!

Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío… es meramente de Tite Kube Kami-Sama… Si fuese mío ya Ichigo y Rukia serian pareja y ustedes tendrían su colección de Porn IchiRuki XD

Problemas de a montón!

Capitulo I

Hacia unas semanas Ichigo y Rukia habían tenido su primer encuentro "no sano" en la habitación de Ichigo. Byakuya se había enterado de esta calamidad y mando a llamar a Rukia a la Sociedad de Almas… Supuestamente para "hablar civilizadamente" con ella…

En la SS

-Byakuya Nii-Sama! Pero fue un accidente! –reclamaba la morena- no fue intencional! Yo… Yo!

-Nada, no quiero saber mas nada de el… Si vuelve a tocarte… Lo matare! –dijo con un tono que hasta Ulquiorra gritaría como niña asustada, mientras un aura negra purpúrea rodeaba toda su persona, sin darse cuenta, había liberado tal cantidad de Reiatsu que Rukia estaba segura que hasta el Capitán General se hubiera sentido falto de aire…

-Nii-Sama! No digas esas cosas! Yo… Yo… Yo lo Provoque!-Se culpo la morena para sacar de su apuro al pelinaranja-.

-Rukia… Sabes que… -le miraba de manera tan amenazadora que parecía incluso que tenia cierto brillo asesino en los ojos- lo que acabas de hacer… podría sacarte del clan cierto?

En Karakura

-Kon –dijo el pelinaranja mientras estornudaba- "deben estar hablando de mi…" –pensó- Kon, necesito que cuides mi cuerpo… Voy a buscar Hollows… la insignia brilla… Por favor cuida del gigai de Rukia… Ese conejo horroroso puede meterse en cualquier cantidad de problemas…

-Cuenta conmigo Ichigo! Cuidare el cuerpo de mi Nee-San mientras te vas!

Lo que Ichigo no sabia, era que esta era la oportunidad de oro que Kon estaba buscando desde hacia unas semanas… Estaba tan celoso que en medio de sus cosas hubiera empujado a Ichigo por un precipicio y haber suplantado su identidad, de no ser que después todo el mundo dijera "y Kurosaki?" "y el Shinigami pelinaranja?" o cosas así… Kon ahora en el cuerpo de Ichigo busco a Chappy y le grito "Nee-San!" mientras restregaba su cara de manera morbosa contra el pequeño pecho de Chappy

-Nee-San! Que suavecita eres! –decía con su cabeza clavada- Nee-San!

-Esto es correcto Kon-Sama?-Chappy le decía así porque el le metió en la cabeza que el era el Sempai de las almas Mod y merecía respeto-.

-Claaro! Hazme caso! No por nada soy el Sempai de las Almas Mod!-Kon estaba pensando en cosas que no pueden ser escritas-.

Mientras Kon se llevaba a la pobre Chappy a casa de Ichigo más de uno vio la escenita de "Ichigo" restregando su cara en los senos de "Rukia" muchos miraron a la pareja como "míralos? No tienen vergüenza? No pueden ir a su casa?" o cosas por el estilo, cuando Kon y Chappy estuvieron en casa, Kon empezó a besar a Chappy, el sabia que aunque fuera "la linda conejita" nada cambiaria la falta de alma en el cuerpo de su Nee-San… pero por ahora mientras el veía sus "encantos" el se conformaría con ver el cuerpo de su Nee-San, sin Kon darse cuenta, Chappy se había ido enamorando de a poco de su Sempai, Chappy cada vez besaba mas fogosamente a Kon, pero Kon se controlaba porque no tenia ni idea de que hacer y Chappy muchísimo menos.

En la SS

Rukia iba de aquí para allá en la mansión Kuchiki y no había nada que pudiera hacer para parar la ira de su hermano

-Hey Rukia! Que hiciste ahora? No había visto tan molesto al capitán Kuchiki desde que se entero de que tú y Kurosaki eran pareja –dijo Renji- que paso?

-Renji… esta vez es peor… ahora Nii-Sama si que echa chispas….-dijo la morena aun en su mundo alternativo de pensamientos alborotados-.

-Que hiciste? Que puede ser peor que eso? No… no me digas que….

-Si Renji… Me acosté con Ichigo… le dije a Nii-Sama que yo lo provoque pero…

-Hasta Aizen allá abajo sintió ese Reiatsu tan espantoso… ahora si que te van a mandar a ejecutar! Jajaja! Y si deniegan la ejecución… no creas que te salvaras! Mientras duermas, podrá clavarte la espada en el pecho… Cuando comas, podrá envenenarte la comida… Cuando salgas de paseo-

-YA RENJI! LO SE! ME ASESINARA A SANGRE FRIA! –Gritó desesperada la morena-.

Las cosas no se podían poner peor, y cuando Ichigo se enterara, correría a su rescate, enfrentaría de nuevo a su hermano y lo asesinaría, y luego… ese seria el fin para Rukia…

-Tuve una buena vida…-y con esa frase en el aire, descuadro por completo a Renji y se fue-.

En Karakura (Ichigo)

-Muere!

-Graaaah!

-Demonios! Jamás se acaban estos malditos?

Decía Ichigo con el ceño aun mas fruncido… el sabia en el embrollo en el que se habían metido Rukia y el, pero lo peor del asunto era que no sabia las dos cosas que estaban a punto de ocurrir…

Continuara! Bwajajajaja!

Nota del autor: Lo que ocurrirá en el próximo Fic será Épico… por favor léanlo si quieren saber que pasa… y sobretodo, comenten por favor… aunque no lo crean me siento muy mal cuando no comentan mis Fics… y no me quedan ganas de escribir mas nada… es en serio… por favor comenten y den su opinión, todos los escritores crecen y se pulen con una buena dosis de critica constructiva.

Gracias a los que comentaron! Es muy importante para mi saber su opinión!


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a los que comentaron! Es muy importante para mi saber su opinión!

Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kami-Sama pero me lo robare dentro de poco… hare UN atentado! Prepárate Tite!

Capitulo II

Estas muerto Kurosaki!

Volviendo a las andadas…

Rukia estaba metida en un tremendo rollo con su hermano y el clan Kuchiki por haberse acostado con Ichigo.

Ichigo esta preocupado por Rukia ya que no sabe de qué es capaz Byakuya y por algún motivo están saliendo más Hollows en la superficie que antes.

Chappy se enamoro de Kon.

Kon quiere tener Algo con Chappy en el cuerpo de Rukia para no sentirse marginado por el hecho de que Rukia se la pasaba haciendo el amor con Ichigo cuando tenían la oportunidad y el aunque ni el mismo se diera cuenta se estaba enamorando poco a poco de la chica.

En Karakura (Kon y Chappy)

Estaban muy ocupados haciendo "cosas" como para que se dieran cuenta de que el capitán Kuchiki había llegado a Karakura como un toro furioso a través de su puerta senkai, Kon se sentía feliz de que al fin por lo menos "en cuerpo" había hecho de su posesión a Rukia cosa que no podía hacer siendo un peluche, "ese maldito de Ichigo algún día morirá… ese día me quedare con su cuerpo para hacer lo que se me venga en gana, a quien quiera, cuando quiera, como quiera, donde sea, como sea y cada vez que lo desee!" pensó el pervertido peluche mientras gozaba por tercera vez de una sexualidad activa con "su conejita"

En Karakura (Ichigo)

-By-Byakuya Taicho! Que hace aquí!

-Voy a matarte Kurosaki… pervertiste a mi hermana… la tomaste como si fuera una gata en celo… y por si fuera poco… hiciste que te sedujera! ESTAS MUERTO KUROSAKI!-trono el capitán del 6to escuadrón-.

-Byakuya-San! Esto es un malentendido! Yo! Yo tuve la culpa… no le haga nada a Rukia… -dijo el pelinaranja algo melancólico- jamás me lo perdonaría si algo le pasara por mi culpa… soy un imbécil… puede matarme si quiere… pero ni muerto eso cambiara lo que amo a su hermana…

Ichigo se puso de rodillas, si era para salvar a su "gatita" podría dar su cabeza de gratis, quitarse un ojo, arrancarse el corazón o suicidarse si era necesario… ella paraba su lluvia, y si ella moría, el jamás encontraría a alguien como ella… y viviría la eternidad de forma deprimente y hasta autodestructiva sin su Rukia… el capitán Kuchiki había acabado con los Hollows con solo aumentar su terrible Reiatsu y se fijo en que Ichigo era capaz de dar su cabeza por su hermana. Byakuya al entender esto se relajo un poco y abandono los planes de asesinar a Rukia cuando saliera de paseo por la mansión mandándole un lobo infectado con la fiebre de las vacas locas para que muriese sin la cura, y los planes de matar a Ichigo envenenándole el refresco con cianuro altamente concentrado.

En la SS

Rukia estaba preocupada, su hermano la había amarrado con la mirada diciéndole " NO te muevas de aquí… bajo NINGUNA, absolutamente NINGUNA circunstancia me oíste?" tenia sed y ganas de ir al baño pero si se movía su hermano lo sabría por el rastro de Reiatsu pero quizás entendiese la necesidad de ir al baño y tomar agua… no, no lo entendería, estaba demasiado furioso como para dejarla ir al baño siquiera.

- Kuchiki-San… Etto… necesito que me ayude con algo… es algo sobre… chicos…-era Hinamori que susurro la ultima palabra como si de una bestia o algo innombrable se tratase-.

-si si… supongo que puedo ayudarte… dime, Momo-chan que ocurre?

-bueno… Etto es que shiro-chan…

Y así empezó la historia… Hinamori tenia una duda, porque descubrió que de verdad le gustaba shiro-chan, pero se dio cuenta de esto demasiado tarde, estaba saliendo ya con otra chica… nadie sabia de donde venia, pero se sabia que era una Shinigami… una Shinigami de "cabello rebelde ondulado y marrón claro y unos ojos marrón oscuro que enojados harían temblar hasta al Capitán Kuchiki" según Renji, también dijo que "era baja como el pero no tanto" según Unohana Retsu y "linda como una muñeca de porcelana aunque ella no lo admitiera y dijera que era lo contrario" según el mismísimo Capitán General… Que era fuerte, tanto que Kempachi la quería con ella pero como dominaría el Bankai pronto decidió no hacerlo, también dijo que ahora estaba en la división de Komamura, que era su SanSeki, que ella y Komamura se llevaban bien etc. y así fue hablando Hinamori hasta que se canso y Rukia solo hizo una pregunta "y su nombre?" ella no contesto… respiro y luego dijo "solo Shiro-chan, Matsumoto-San, Genryuusai-Dono y Komamura-San saben su nombre… todo el Gotei 13 sabe como luce y a veces la ven con shiro-chan pero… nadie sabe su nombre…"

En Karakura (Ichigo y Byakuya)

Byakuya e Ichigo estaban en Karakura asesinando Hollows y hablando normalmente, Ichigo pidió mil disculpas y Byakuya solo contesto "espero que no suceda algo así la próxima vez" cuando acabaron fueron a casa de Ichigo y cuando las cosas parecían totalmente arregladas… "Ichigo" y "Rukia" estaban en la cama de Ichigo haciéndolo por enésima vez… Ichigo quedo en shock, no hablo no parpadeo nada, Byakuya pensó que se había muerto del susto y el no se quedaba atrás, sus ojos grises rebosaban exasperación e ira y agarro a "Ichigo" por el cuello

-Dime –dijo con una mirada asesina hasta más no poder- que, estabas haciendo con mi hermana?

-Y-Yo n-nada! –dijo Kon sin poder respirar-.

-Y tu… Rukia… que haces aquí…

-ein? –Chappy miro a Byakuya con la cara de "conejo drogado" como decía Ichigo- Rukia-Sama no esta en este cuerpo…

Ahí Ichigo y Byakuya entendieron lo que pasaba, la ira y la "asesinidad" de Byakuya fueron reducidas dramáticamente. Pero la incertidumbre de Ichigo aumentaba más. Byakuya dejo caer al alma Mod.

-Kurosaki… Esta es un alma modificada… no es un alma como… ch-… cha-…. Chap-py –y dijo la palabra como si estuviera intentando no ahogarse o como si se estuviera atragantando… odiaba tanto a Chappy como odiaba a Ichigo o mas de lo que Ichigo odiaba a Chappy o quizá peor- debe ser destruida… inmediatamente…

Dijo en un tono seco, una vida sin Kon seria menos preocupante pero si mucho menos divertida… Ichigo lo pensó dos veces, no sabia si deshacerse de el o quedárselo… y si se lo quedaba, que problemas causaría después?

Continuara…. Ta-ta-taaaaaan

Nota del autor: incluí otro personaje de mi propio relleno jeje! En otro fic que hare pronto verán quien es realmente la chica… aquí solo estará en lo de la destrucción de Kon y… alguien me recuerda cual es el escuadrón de Komamura? Que lo olvide de nuevo! Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por comentar chicos! Recuerden, sus comentarios son mi alimento y la fuerza para escribir, por no mencionar que evitan que caiga en los mismos errores XD

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece! Por enésima vez… Le pertenece a Kube-Sensei! Si fuese mío el IchiRuki sería una realidad desde el 9no episodio XDDD

Capitulo III

Asesinar a Kon?

Recuento del episodio anterior:

Rukia no puede ni respirar en el borde del lago de la mansión Kuchiki.

Momo llego allí pidiéndole consejo sobre chicos, y le menciono una Extraña chica que había aparecido como un fantasma en la SS y 2 o 3 capitanes querían mudarla a su escuadrón y que encima era la novia de Toushiro Hitsugaya o eso se rumoraba ya que se les veía juntos hasta en el Rukongai.

Ichigo quedo en shock después de ver a Kon tirando con Chappy en su cuarto y encima casi se desmaya porque dijeron que había que deshacerse de Kon.

Byakuya estaba casi en shock también al enterarse que aun había un alma modificada fuera del Sereitei y de paso ese bastardo había tenido las agallas de acostarse con el cuerpo sin alma de su hermana.

Kon estaba que se moría porque un capitán le había descubierto y encima lo iban a matar…

"Jamás pensé que estar con Nee-San fuera tan problemático…" susurro bajito Kon e Ichigo le contesto "bienvenido…. A mi mundo…." Aun en shock a Ichigo se le fueron las luces y se desmayo, era demasiada emoción hasta para el.

Byakuya POV

Había soltado a aquella alma Mod y de repente a Kurosaki se le habían ido las luces… Iba a matar a esa alma por manchar el cuerpo de mi hermana… y si ella se enterase… igualmente iría a asesinar a esa alma Mod.

-Kurosaki!-le llame a ver si despertaba- Kurosaki… despierta. Tenemos que ir a la SS ahora… Es una Orden!

Eh?, que?-pregunto, me irrita tanto ese chico… no se que pudo haberle visto Rukia a ese imbécil… Y si Abarai sigue con la idiotez de querer estar con Rukia tendré que cambiarlo de escuadrón…-.

-Vámonos, Kurosaki…-dicho esto abrí la puerta Senkai.

(Fin POV)

En la SS (Rukia y Momo)

Rukia y Momo seguían hablando de la chica, cuando vieron a Iba-San en la mansión buscando a Byakuya. Rukia lo llamo para preguntarle, después de todo, el debía saber algo de su Tercera al mando…

-Oi! Iba-San! –llamo la morena- Iba-San!

-Ah? Qué? Perdón Kuchiki-San… que ocurre?

-Etto… Momo y yo tenemos una duda acerca de su tercera al mando…

Al decir tercera al mando, una chica blanca como la nieve y con unos ojos fieros de un marrón oscuro y un cabello rizado del mismo color, aterrizo como un gato en el suelo sin hacer ruido alguno mirando a Rukia con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si hay algún tipo de problema conmigo… Puede comentármelo Srta. Kuchiki-Sama-dijo la chica con respeto, pero haciéndose respetar a la vez-.

-Etto… n-no… no es nada…-la chica de verdad tenia los ojos amenazadores de un tigre que bien, como dijo Renji, enojados podían hacer temblar sin problema a Byakuya- Solo… Momo-Chan y yo tenemos unas dudas respecto a usted…

Rukia POV

La chica realmente era hermosa… pero era fiera a la vez como un Tigre, me hacia tragar grueso cuando la miraba directo a los ojos y no cambiaba su mirada, al decirle que teníamos dudas ella respondió algo cortante:

-Srta. Kuchiki-Sama… si es en cuanto a mi desempeño… no es por ser grosera pero… no es de su incumbencia…

Al decir esto me llego como un balde de agua fría, ella no merecía ser una Tercera al Mando, su actitud era de una FukuTaicho e incluso de una Taicho pero no eran esas mis dudas, aun nerviosa con la presencia de aquella tigresa con forma humana le corregí muy disimuladamente.

-Etto… SanSeki… no eran esas nuestras dudas… se que su desempeño no es mi problema, solo queríamos saber su nombre y de donde vino… ya que… mas de uno se pregunta quien es usted -al decir esto ultimo adquirí un poco mas de valor, su Reiatsu era bastante amable pero parece que se esforzaba un mundo por no liberarlo… seguramente era hasta mas fuerte que el de Ichigo… ah… Ichigo… donde estas?...

-ah bueno –sonrió, tenia una linda sonrisa- mi nombre es Hikaru… Hikaru Toramaru… Vengo del distrito 1 del Rukongai. Es eso suficiente respuesta? O… necesita algo más Srta. Kuchiki-Sama? –dijo un poco mas seria-.

-Si una duda mas pero es mas duda de Momo-chan que mía… y por favor, dime Rukia –le sonreí una chica así de linda no debía de tener esa cara todo el día… como Ichigo… no le dolerá la cara de tanto fruncir el ceño?- queremos saber si usted… bueno tiene algún tipo de relación con el Capitán del 10mo escuadrón, Toushiro Hitsugaya… -de inmediato se sonrojo-.

-N-no… es que la FukuTaicho Matsumoto-San me asigna misiones de campo con el… y el Capitán Komamura también… pero creo que, hay un malentendido… todos creen que tenemos una relación pero no es así…

(Fin POV)

Hikaru POV

Se notaba que Rukia-Sama era una buena persona…pero debía mantenerme a raya, ya que mi ingreso en el Gotei 13 fue casi un secreto. Ella me estaba interrogando pero no hizo más preguntas de las necesarias… cuando me pregunto sobre el Capitán, debía mentir ya que si teníamos una relación, pero nada serio o no permitido… A veces usábamos puertas Senkai y lo arrastraba hasta el mundo humano pero el siempre dice "esto esta mal! Tora-chan! Debemos irnos!" y nos devolvíamos a las 2 horas…

-N-no… es que la FukuTaicho Matsumoto-San me asigna misiones de campo con el… y el Capitán Komamura también… pero creo que, hay un grave malentendido… todos creen que tenemos una relación pero no es así… -"aun…", pensé… cada vez que estábamos en una misión o algo similar, se sentía algo que el llamaba "química" pero yo le ignoraba… solo ayer conocí el significado de esa palabra… Luego Hinamori-San me pregunto:

-Tienes algún sobrenombre en especial Hikaru-Chan? –la pregunta me tomo desprevenida, e instantáneamente recordé el apodo que me tenían en la academia…

-Y-Yo? Tora –sonreí, esa chica… Momo Hinamori estaba intentando relajarme… quizás me hacia falta- Tora o Tigress…

-Soka soka! Gracias Tora-Chan! –respondió ella era una segunda al mando por su ropa, sentí que merecía ser un poco mas educada y tener mas respeto con ella así que solo asentí y me disculpe.

-Iba-San! Necesitamos irnos… Ya el Capitán Kuchiki llego a la SS…

-De acuerdo Tora-Chan… -dicho esto nos fuimos no sin antes despedirnos-.

-Bueno eso… Eso es todo por ahora… Nos veremos luego Rukia-Sama! También nos veremos luego Hinamori-San! –sonreí y con un shumpo Iba-San yo nos alejamos de la mansión.

(Fin POV)

Hikaru se fue a buscar a Byakuya mientras Momo y Rukia esperaban su llegada a la mansión, Rukia se sintió llena de alegría al sentir ese Reiatsu que venia con su hermano "Ichigo! Esta vivo! Nii-Sama no lo asesino… que habrá pasado…", se pregunto Rukia. Momo se despidió, pues sus deberes como "casi capitana" la llamaban de nuevo, al fin habían conocido la verdadera identidad del "tigre" del Sereitei, Byakuya busco a Rukia y le informo lo que paso, desde el ofrecimiento de la cabeza de Ichigo hasta la escena de Kon y Chappy lo cual dejo a Rukia descuadrada y asombrada, ya que el escuchar que tu cuerpo tuvo sexo por otra parte mientras ella estaba en presencia de una semi-princesa Tigre no era algo agradable.

Rukia le conto a Ichigo sobre Hikaru y tuvo un presentimiento extraño al igual que Kon y Byakuya

-esta, Hikaru… es la nueva subordinada de Komamura no es así Rukia? -pregunto Byakuya intrigado-.

-si Nii-Sama… es bastante agradable pero tiene una mirada que te haría temblar hasta a ti! –Dijo la morena con cierta alegría-.

Ichigo escucho el resto de la historia y su sentimiento hacia esa chica aumentaba igual que el de Kon y Byakuya…

Byakuya le conto a Rukia sobre lo de Kon y ella igual que Ichigo no supo como reaccionar… fueron hasta donde el Capitán General y para su sorpresa Genryuusai sabia sobre Kon pero no sabia en donde se hallaba y desistió, hasta que lo vio en el cuerpo de peluche y mando la orden de ejecución inmediata ya que tampoco le gusto el aroma del peluche de Kon y un alma modificada era algo que no debía verse mas nunca en la sociedad de almas.

-Quien ejecutara al peluche? –dijo Byakuya algo irritado-.

-Hikaru Toramaru… -esto causo un shock en Rukia y en Ichigo ya que después de decir su nombre el Vizard grito en su cabeza "eso, Ichigo imbécil… era lo que te trataba de decir! Ella matara a Kon! Jajajajajajajajaaa!" a Ichigo le dolió porque no era justo que sin haberla conocido, ya hubiera asesinado a uno de sus amigos. Ichigo no chisto, pensaba en como salvar a Kon.

-La ejecución será hecha hoy al atardecer en la torre del arrepentimiento –dijo el comandante a los presentes-.

"donde Rukia estuvo cautiva…" pensó Ichigo…

Continuara ^^!

Nota del autor: les gusto mi personaje nuevo?


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno chicos! A las andadas de nuevo! Gracias por comentar y motivarme a escribir!

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece... Todos los personajes (excepto Hikaru Toramaru) son de Tite Kube... porque escribo tanto esto! Que lala -.-"

Capitulo IV

La ejecución

Para refrescarles la memoria (les aseguro que solo yo hago eso ;) ):

Rukia esta preocupada porque van a ejecutar a Kon, pero no hay nada que ella pueda hacer por el momento. Pero a la vez esta furiosa con el, porque se acostó con su cuerpo vacio mientras Chappy lo ocupaba.

Ichigo quiere salvar a Kon pero, al igual que Rukia esta enfurecido por el hecho de que se haya ocurrido tener sexo con Chappy en el cuerpo sin alma de Rukia, y esta algo melancólico por el hecho de que la chica llamada Hikaru vaya a asesinar a Kon a sangre fría, sin siquiera conocerla.

Byakuya anda algo preocupado por como pudo haber hecho Kon sus "cosas" con Chappy, y en si se tendrá una repercusión en el futuro... como unos posibles "mini" Ichigos o Rukias. además de que posición probable ocuparían en el clan y en como se tomarían el asesinato de Kon.

Kon estaba mucho mas preocupado en su destrucción, que en el hecho de que lo que había hecho con Chappy unas doscientas veces podía dejar una secuela... ya que siendo almas Mod, no tenían ni idea de que era un preservativo... y descubrió que le estaba empezando a gustar Chappy.

Y eso se perdieron en "Problemas de a montón!" La serie del momento...

Mientras se retiraban a ver que se podía hacer para salvar a Kon, a Hikaru le llego la noticia "rawr... no tengo ni los 6 meses y ya me están mandando a ejecutar a alguien... eso si es molesto..." pensó Hikaru, que se dispuso a hablar con Komamura al respecto.

-Komamura Taichoooooooooooo! –Le llamo Hikaru a su capitán- necesito hablar con usted sobre algo...

-ah Tora-Chan! Dime, que necesitas? –Dijo el hombre zorro moviendo las orejas para que Hikaru se riera-.

-Jajaja! No haga eso! Estoy hablando en serio! Es sobre la ejecución de esta tarde... –dijo algo triste- es necesario que la haga? Sabe usted bien los ideales que tengo al respecto de asesinar personas o almas...

-Tora-Chan... tu deber como Shinigami es ese... asesinar si se te ordena para proteger al inocente... no se que puedo hacer sobre esto, pero esta claro que la idea no es de tu agrado cierto? –Dijo el Zorro sabiamente tratando de aconsejar a su pequeña subordinada-.

-no es que no sea de mi agrado, pero sabe lo que pienso al respecto de matar... con los Hollows es distinto... Porque son malos pero, un alma modificada o un alma pura no me parece algo que deba ser asesinado...

Y de haber hecho algo malo solo quedan dos alternativas... perdonarle, o simplemente castigarle... y no me parece que la muerte sea un castigo justo... la muerte es algo de lo que no puedes retornar... y no es un castigo, es una tortura... por ende, no es justo.

-Brillante! Eres muy inteligente! Yo también estaba en contra de esta ejecución, pero me acabas de dar una idea... –dijo el zorro acariciándole la cabeza- ven acompáñame, voy a hablar con el Capitán General.

-H-hai! –Dijo algo torpe la chica-.

Luego de esta pequeña reflexión, el capitán Komamura y Hikaru se dispusieron a buscar a Genryuusai para plantearle la idea que había tenido Komamura y la filosofía tan inocente de Hikaru.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Kuchiki...

Rukia e Ichigo discutían un plan de rescate para sacar a Kon de allí

-Puedo convencer a Hikaru de que lo que esta haciendo esta mal y debe dejarme ir con Kon... mientras la convenza y hable con ella, tu te llevas a Kon y la dejas inconsciente –dijo el pelinaranja muy entusiasmado-.

-Estas loco? Esa chica es un tigre! No por nada le decían Tora , Tigress y no por nada su apellido es TORAmaru! Ichigo... –dijo ya algo mas calmada la morena- en cuanto le digas siquiera "esto esta mal" ella se dará cuenta de que algo pasa...

Yo la vi con mis propios ojos, no podía sostenerle la mirada sin tragar grueso y verme algo falta de aire... y su Reiatsu... es muy noble pero... se nota que luchaba para no dejarlo correr como una llave de agua abierta, creo que incluso... era mas fuerte que el tuyo Ichigo! Eso si es excesivo!

Y es mas joven... es mas rápida... podrías vencerla pero... podrías seguirle siquiera el paso? Vi su shumpo, era casi tan veloz como el de Yoruichi-Sama...

-No juegues Rukia! Es una chica de 14 años! Como puede tener semejante poder! Eso es imposible! Te estas escuchando? Es más... si tanto te preocupa iré a verla... y tratare de convencerla antes de que se haga mas tarde... –dijo el pelinaranja igual de testarudo que siempre...-.

-Ten cuidado Ichigo... no te pongas a pelear y habla con ella normalmente... no querrás que se arme una grande como siempre que vienes a la SS y destruyes medio Sereitei...

-Tranquila gatita... no voy a hacer desastres esta vez... te lo prometo... –dijo el pelinaranja para luego besar los labios de su novia como siempre lo hacia para relajarla-.

-De acuerdo... Confío en ti... Y una cosa más! A ella le falta nada para completar el Bankai... lo que quiere decir... que lo puede invocar pero pierde el control, y sabes que nada es más peligroso que un Bankai fuera de control...

-Ok ok Rukia... tendré cuidado con eso... gracias... –dijo el pelinaranja sonriéndole a la morena para luego besar una vez mas sus labios-.

-Ejem ejem! –Carraspeó el Capitán Kuchiki- no en mi guardia Kurosaki... –Dijo amenazador-.

Dicho esto se fue a buscar a la pequeña tigresa.

Continuara!

Nota de autor: el siguiente será el episodio final! Espero que hasta ahora les haya gustado y como dije no haber caído en el fulano OOC...


	5. Chapter 5

Chicos! Ultimo capitulo! Espero les guste y si quieren otro háganmelo saber! Gracias a todos los que comentaron, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo!

Para finalizar la recapitulación.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes menos Hikaru Toramaru pertenecen a Tite Kube!

Capitulo V

El fin de todos lo problemas (por ahora)

Ichigo salió en busca de la tigresa para convencerla de no matar a Kon, pero lo que no sabe es que ella ya partió por su cuenta.

Hikaru hablo con Komamura para no asesinar a Kon ya que ella estaba en contra de matar almas puras, personas inocentes y almas modificadas. Luego de plantearle su idea, el capitán Komamura tuvo una idea y se llevo a Hikaru a convencer al Capitán General de no matar a Kon.

Rukia y Byakuya se quedaron esperando a Ichigo a ver si llegaba de habla con Tora para convencerla de matar a Kon.

Y eso se perdieron... sigamos con el desarrollo de nuestra historia!

Después de recorrer media SS Ichigo vio al capitán Komamura regresándose con una chica que cuadraba en la descripción dada por Rukia hacia unas horas, luego de tratar de acercársele sigilosamente para hablar con ella, ella freno en seco

-Sal de ahí Intruso! Dime quien eres y que deseas de mi Capitán! –dijo Hikaru con un tono de autoridad que hasta Ulquiorra y Byakuya hubieran obedecido-.

-Mierda...! –dijo Ichigo por lo bajo- Soy Kurosaki Ichigo Shinigami sustituto...

-Kurosaki que haces aquí? –Dijo el capitán Komamura algo extrañado- vienes a destruir media SS y parte del Sereitei o a rescatar a algún cautivo tal vez?... -"tal vez buscar permiso para bajar al Hueco Mundo... a rescatar a algún traidor..." pensó-.

-Muy gracioso Komamura-San... no vine a nada de eso... y tampoco vine a buscar permiso para bajar al Hueco Mundo si en eso esta pensando... –dijo Ichigo como si le estuviera leyendo la mente-.

-Entonces a que viniste? Me extraña que aun no hayas destruido nada... y me sorprende mas aun que no me hayas amenazado o desenfundado tu espada... –dijo burlón el zorro-.

-Ichigo miro feo al capitán- Komamura-San... hoy no destruiré nada porque se lo prometí a Rukia... y necesito hablar con su subordinada...

Ichigo POV

Esa chica realmente era una tigresa con el aspecto de una humana... tal como dijo Rukia su mirada era penetrante y me costaba mantener una mirada fija a sus ojos... me presente y deje que el capitán Komamura le explicara mi situación a lo que ella asintió y se vio un poco mas relajada, le expuse mi punto de vista y mi sorpresa fue la siguiente:

-Ichigo-San! Estaba devolviéndome del despacho del Capitán General precisamente porque no quería realizar la ejecución! Me acabas de dar otra razón para no ejecutarle! –Hikaru-Chan había dicho eso y me sentí muy aliviado ella sonrió y como dijo Rukia era muy bonita pero al parecer, nuestro carácter chocaban un poco ya que sentía cierta aura de negación y hasta rechazo de su parte.

-Hikaru-Chan... en serio estas diciendo esto? –aun no podía creerlo... pero siendo una niña no me extrañaba-.

-si lo estoy diciendo... acaso no me oyes?... y se que piensas que hago lo que hago por ser una niña pero no es así... –ese "acaso no me oyes?" me sonó algo irrespetuoso y grosero de su parte como una enana podía hablarme así!-.

-Me estas diciendo sordo enana! –le dije enojado, quien se creía?-.

-No... No te digo sordo... te digo idiota! Poste de luz! –ahora si se había propasado-.

(Fin POV)

Hikaru (POV)

Estábamos empezando a discutir, parecía sordo... no me había escuchado acaso? Le dije claramente un "no hare la ejecución" y me preguntaba si lo que le decía era cierto? Realmente era estúpido...

-No... No te digo sordo... te digo idiota! Poste de luz! –le dije a ver si me seguía diciendo enana... maldito...-.

-No soy un poste de luz! Tú eres la pulga! No es mi culpa que tu mama haya tenido una ENANA de hija! –ahora si se había propasado...-.

-Ah si? Pues no es mi culpa que tu madre SEA UNA JIRAFA! CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA! –le grite lo mas fuerte que pude, si me volvía a decir enana le volaría la cabeza-.

-UNA JIRAFA? ENA- desenfunde la espada y se la puse en el cuello antes de que terminase la palabra... si se atrevía a terminarla le cortaría el cuello con todo el gusto del mundo-.

-que dijiste? Puedes repetirlo? –Dije burlona mientras la espada centelleaba a la luz del sol del comienzo del atardecer-.

-n-nada... que eres muy linda, y no me cortaras la cabeza verdad? –dijo muy nervioso... no en verdad no era capaz... no era un Hollow, ni un ladrón y dudo que hubiese hecho algo malo en su vida-.

-Ichigo-San... no seria capaz de cortarte la cabeza... no es propio de mi... lamento haber sido así de grosera... no fue mi intención... gomenasai... –luego de que dije eso me fui con un shumpo, la verdad esta había sido la única vez que haba perdido los estribos siendo Shinigami y no era propio de mi ser así de grosera... me fui a uno de los callejones cercanos y me senté con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y los brazos rodeando mis piernas, la verdad era que cada vez que se burlaban de mi estatura perdía los estribos y supongo que lo compensaba con mi carácter. Sin darme cuenta, las lágrimas empezaban a surcar mi rostro, me reí por lo débil que era al llorar así. Me limpie la cara y me dirigí al cuartel, sentí que una pata peluda y un brazo me detuvieron forzosamente mientras iba con shumpo...

(Fin POV)

Hikaru había sido detenida por Ichigo y por Komamura que se sintieron mal al verla correr así, Ichigo le pregunto porque no le corto la cabeza cuando tuvo la oportunidad, y ella solo respondió "porque la muerte no es un castigo... es una tortura... y tu no la mereces porque no has hecho nada malo... todas las vidas son importantes, y seguramente tienes a alguien esperando por ti y que te ama... así como yo. No mereces morir... eres una buena persona, y por lo tanto tu vida es importante. Por eso no te mate... y también porque, no me gusta asesinar sin una razón..." luego de esto el sonrió y le pregunto "entonces... que haces con los Hollows?" ella contesto "asesinarlos... mi razón es sencilla... han hecho sufrir a otras personas. Personas inocentes, y a otras almas y se que asesinándolos, volverán a ser como eran si antes eran buenas personas." Eso dejo helado a Ichigo ya que el hecho de que una chica pensara así no era normal luego el solo rió y se quedo satisfecho con su respuesta.

-Ichigo-San. Si no es molestia para ti, ya la ejecución fue cancelada. Ahora puedes irte sin necesidad de destruir media SS y parte del Sereitei –sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo-.

-Kurosaki, parece que ya entiendes como la chica a la que llamaste "enana" es una tercera al mando. Por el momento debemos irnos, pero se que en algún momento nos veremos en el mundo real si ella no tiene una "misión" de rutina con su compañero –dicho esto Ichigo se quedo pensativo se rio y vio la reacción de la pequeña chica-.

-Taichooooooo! Eso no se dice! Ahora sabrá quien es!

-no no lo sabrá... quédate tranquila... como dijiste hace un rato, es un idiota –y el zorro rio de buena gana-.

-Que? YO NO SOY UN IDIOTA! Oye... Que? Quién? Ella esta saliendo con alguien? Quien es Hikaru-Chan! Dímelo!–dijo Ichigo para ver de que se estaba perdiendo-.

-No diré nada Ichigo-San... lo lamento... es información clasificada! –dijo riendo "es tan idiota!" pensó Hikaru-.

Luego de esto ambos se fueron dejando a Ichigo con sus dudas para otro rato más.

Ichigo volvió con Rukia a Karakura y luego le pregunto

-oye... Rukia el capitán Komamura dijo algo hace rato que me intrigo...

-Ah si? Que fue?

-Dijo : "Kurosaki, parece que ya entiendes como la chica a la que llamaste "enana" es una tercera al mando. Por el momento debemos irnos, pero se que en algún momento nos veremos en el mundo real si ella no tiene una "misión" de rutina con su compañero" –dijo pensativo el pelinaranja-.

-la morena rio, ya sabia a quien se refería pero no iba a decirle nada... no fuese a ser que se le diera por jugar al hermano mayor con ella- Hmm... No tengo ni idea de a que se refería...

Un mes después

-Oye Ichigo... sabes? Creo que me vino un atraso... que día es?

-Jueves... –dijo irritado-.

-Mierda... tengo un atraso de 5 días... tu crees que...?

-No es imposible, no le hemos hecho desde antes del incidente de tu hermano...

-No es cierto... –de repente Rukia sintió que se le iba el alma-.

-Que pasa Rukia?

-Nosotros no... Ellos si... –Dijo asustadísima señalando a Kon con su nueva novia Chappy-.

A Ichigo se le fue el aliento y a Rukia también...

-Ichigo... estoy embarazada!

Desde afuera se escucho una risa familiar a la que no prestaron atención, y a una voz masculina algo afeminada con la risa.

-Creo que tendremos que venir mas seguido... –dijo una chica desde afuera en el tejado-.

-Yo también lo creo... –se escucho la voz el chico desde el tejado de enfrente-.

Se escucho la risa y luego la pareja que estaba en una "misión rutinaria" corrió a la SS a comentar a todos la noticia.

FIN!

Nota del autor: planeo hacer una continuación después de este embarazo ^^ espero les haya gustado y de nuevo no haber caído en el temible OOC! (Miren como tiemblo!)


End file.
